The Trouble Making Trio
by Speedy1
Summary: A/U*V/B Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta are chibis set off on a quest to find the dragonballs to wish the saiyans back. What obstacles will they pass and will they succeed? What will happen after they wish the dragon? Would love blossom?
1. Inseperable Chibis

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Oh the dreadful disclaimer!! I am sorry to say that I do not own anything that involves DBZ!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
ch1-Inseperable Chibis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Blue!" 10 year olds Vegeta and Goku greeted to their best friend.  
  
"Hey 'Geta, hey Son-kun," Bulma, a seven year old, said.  
  
"So you wanna spar?" Goku asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said as she got into a fighting stance.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku were a trio. Bulma was called Blue by only them. She called Vegeta, 'Geta. And Goku was called Son-kun, usually by Bulma.  
  
Alright on planet Earth there are three races. Humans, Icejins, and saiyans. The Icejins and saiyans had their planet destroyed and moved onto Earth.  
  
Vegeta is the Prince of the saiyans. He wasn't as cold as they said. But he only showed emotions, if any, to his friends. After all, right now he was only 10 years old. His father is, Vejita. Mother is Victoria.  
  
Bulma, also known as Blue, is a daughter of one of the elite scientists, John. Her mother died when she gave birth to Bulma. Nappa, is Bulma's uncle. He is the brother of John. And she is a saiyan and 7 years old.  
  
Goku is the son of Bardock. Bardock is an elite guards. His mother is, Janet. Janet is like a mother to Bulma, since her mother died. And Goku is, also, a saiyan. Goku is 10 years old.  
  
The whole trio of them are as close as ever. They all train together. They just hang out a lot.  
  
"'Geta! Not fair! You tricked me!" Bulma frowned, as she got up from the ground.  
  
"Blue, I did not! All I said was ' I give up.'" Vegeta said.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You gave up, but you lied! LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR-" Bulma yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed, because it was sooo annoying.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, "Only an amateur would do that!"  
  
"Kakarott! What do you think?" Vegeta asked, as he looked at his friend.  
  
"I think...I'm hungry," Goku said.  
  
Blue rolled her eyes, "Son-kun! Wasn't that an amateur thing 'Geta did?"  
  
"Bulma, I agree," Goku said, as he nodded his head,  
  
"Told you," Bulma smirked, victory.  
  
"Bakas. Why would you take Kakarott's advice? He can't even count to 100!" Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"Can too!" Goku argued.  
  
"Fine, then let's see," Vegeta challenged.  
  
"Okay, let's see 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27....." Goku trailed off, and scratched his head.  
  
"Goku-kun! Is that all you can count to?" Bulma questioned, seething.  
  
"Oh....28! That's what comes after that...okay...next is 29 30 31 36...no! I mean 32...34...no 33...34...did I say 34?" Goku was befuddled.  
  
"AHH! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Vegeta yelled, in frustration.  
  
Bulma supressed a laugh. "Come on Veggie, what's your prob? Too hard for a little Prince to handle?"  
  
Vegeta ignored the nickname and said, "I'm much smarter than you to."  
  
"No, I'm much smarter than you, 'Geta. I have an IQ higher than anyone elses!" Bulma reminded him.  
  
"You mean a better IQ in idiocy," Vegeta commented.  
  
"Say that to my face, Vegeta!" Bulma growled.  
  
"I just did," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Ahem...IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT-" Bulma screamed at Vegeta.  
  
"SILENCE!" Vegeta yelled like a King would, well at least he tried.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta and said, "What's it like being Prince of Vegetables?"  
  
Bulma laughed out loud and Vegeta sweat dropped.  
  
"Kakarott, it is Vegetasei. Not vegetables," Vegeta said as in, You-Are- Such-An-Idiot-And-It-Is-Amazing-That-You-Can-Even-Talk-Or-Do-Anything-.-Did- I-Mention-You-Are-An-Imbecile-?-  
  
"Oh....are you sure? I mean, y'know...it kin-"  
  
"CAN YOU SHUT UP ALREADY, KAKAROTT?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"No..." Goku said unsure, as if forgetting what they were talking about.  
  
"I give up! You are really are a fool Kakarott! Do you have ANY decency?!"  
  
"What?" Goku asked, confused.  
  
"'Geta means that he thinks your weird and you don't understand some stuff," Bulma said, in Goku terms.  
  
"Oh, okay. Why didn't you say so, Vegeta?" Goku said.  
  
*Anime faint*  
  
"Idiot.." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.  
  
"You know, I overheard your dad talking," Bulma suddenly said.  
  
"About what?" Vegeta said, interested.  
  
"He says that Frieza, Prince of the Icejins, is going to issue a war on us in about a year. Then go in outter space and rule the universe like King Cold," Bulma explained.  
  
"What does King Cold do?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta said, "Honestly. Even your brain capacity should have enough space to know what he does. Cold is Frieza's father. He rules many planets. Purging and all. That's why on Earth here, he rules instead of his father. So now, Frieza, is going to try and take the job after Cold is finished. Or something."  
  
Bulma nodded and then said, "So I guess that means, he wants to wipe our race out. And everyone knows he and his father are the strongest in the universe. Do you think we even stand a chance?"  
  
"WHAT?" Goku asked horrified. "If he destroys us then...they'll be know more us!"  
  
"Yes, but what are we to do? We do not back down from a fight. We're warriors. We die an honorly death," Vegeta said, as he looked at Goku.  
  
"But what about our race?! We'll die out! Could we at least ship some of the people to another planet?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's too late, Kakarott! Our planet, Vegetasei, got destroyed! This planet does not belong to us! We don't even have 75% of our people like we had on Vegetasei! 25% is not enough! So what would it matter?" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen, 'Geta. Just because we do not have our entire race back does not mean we're not people! We can get a new planet! Why do we give up now?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head in frustation. "Blue, our pride holds us back a lot-"  
  
"Screw our pride! We should be a surving race! Running away does not show that you are a coward! It means our strength is not near as tough as them!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Let's just get something to eat. All this intellican talk is making my head spin." Goku sighed as he daydreamed about a steak.  
  
"It's intelligent! Not intellican!" Bulma corrected.  
  
They walked into the kitchen to be greeted by their favorite cook, Atari.  
  
"Hey Atari," They greeted in unison as they sat down on stools, near the counter.  
  
"Hey Bulma, Kakarott, and Vegeta. What's for today?" Atari asked.  
  
"Usual," Again in unison.  
  
"You kids look down in the dumps. Wanna spill?" Atari asked concerned.  
  
"Can't tell. But thanks for the concern," Bulma said, as she scanned over the room.  
  
"Alright. It'll be here in about 10 minutes," Atari told them.  
  
A girl with black hair and eyes came out of the kitchen with a recipe book, her nose seemed stuck in it. She looked a lot like Atari. Atari might have been the girls mom.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked as she caught notice of her.  
  
"Huh? Oh hi. I'm ChiChi. I'm a saiyan...are you?" Chi asked as she saw Bulma's coloring.  
  
Goku and Vegeta snickered. It was always funny when someone asked that to their friend. Bulma sighed in frustration and held up her blue tail.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a saiyan, all right. So, how come we haven't seen you 'round?" Bulma asked.  
  
ChiChi took a seat next to her, "I'm the daughter of Atari. I usually am in the kitchens helping my mom. My dad is an elite guard. So I'm just around."  
  
"How old are you?" Goku asked.  
  
ChiChi blushed. She thought, ' He is soo cute and sweet looking...'  
  
"I-I'm 8," Chi stuttered.  
  
Vegeta's conciouns laughed. :::She has a crush on Kakarott::: ' Tell me something I don't know. ' Vegeta rolled his eyes at his own consiouns.  
  
"ChiChi, huh? So why don't you fight?" Vegeta asked, he thought everyone usually fought.  
  
"I'm not the fighting type! I like to cook, clean, and other stuff. Fighting is for boys," ChiChi put her nose up in the air in a bit of snobby- like.  
  
Bulma rounded on her, "Fighting for guys? What stick is up your ass? Obviously you don't know me. I could kick all the elites out to the next dimension!"  
  
ChiChi shrugged, "I guess I don't know everyone."  
  
"Obviously. So who do you chill with?" Bulma asked, in slang.  
  
"Um, chill? As in cold?" ChiChi asked, obviously befuddled.  
  
"No! Who do you hang with? As in friends? You need to get out, girl," Bulma said. Bulma loved toying with other people's minds. It was funny that other saiyans didn't know slang. She learned it from some humans.  
  
"Oh!......" ChiChi trailed off and looked down.  
  
"None, eh? Wanna kick it with us?" Bulma asked, giggling that the girl would not understand.  
  
"Kick what? I don't get it..." ChiChi said, nervously.  
  
Bulma shook her head and then grinned. "I'm just playin wit' you!"  
  
"Playing?" ChiChi scratched her head.  
  
Goku and Vegeta, who loved seeing Bulma do her slang, fell on the ground laughing hard. They remember the time that they had been tricked with this. They ended up being kicked and then put in a freezer.  
  
"Never mind," Bulma laughed. "Don't worry! I'll won't speak in slang-"  
  
"Slang?" ChiChi interrupted.  
  
"Just forget about it. You'll understand when I use it some other time. So after all of our conversation I meant that you could hang around with me and the guys," Bulma finally said in words she understood.  
  
"Yeah! So why don't you introduce yourselves?" ChiChi had seemed to demand. And if you looked really closely behind her, you would see a frying pan in her hand, which was behind her back.  
  
"I'm Kakarott Son. But everyone, usually, except some, call me Goku. I'm the son of Bardock and Janet. I'm 10 years old. Nice to meet you, ChiChi," Goku said, trying to be sweet, politely kissed her hand. This made her blush.  
  
"My name is Bulma Briefs. Daughter of elite scientist, John. My mum died when I was born and I'm one heck of a fighter!" She grinned as she stood there proudly.  
  
"I'm a Prince! Somebody else introduce me!" Vegeta ordered, in a royalty way.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Alright. Vegeta here is usually called Vegetables. Personally I do not call him that. He's a pervert. Arrogant, idiotic, stupid. You know, all the bad stuff. Oh and he likes you, a lot."  
  
She smirked, knowing this would get on his nerves.  
  
"NOT!" Vegeta growled. "I am NOT a pervert. I'm not stupid, idiotic, or arrogant! I am NOT called Vegetables! AND I do NOT like you a lot!!!"  
  
"Oh are you sure little Veggie?" Bulma asked, pinching his little cheek.  
  
He pushed her hand away, furious.  
  
"Oh lighten up, 'Geta. It's not like you're dead," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Hmph," Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Is he always like this?" ChiChi whispered to Bulma.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet." Bulma said.  
  
After they ate, all of them went out near a waterfall, which was there hang out spot. Bulma leaned against a tree.  
  
"I'm bored..." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Me too..."Goku sighed.  
  
"Shut up..."Vegeta sighed.  
  
"You,"Bulma said.  
  
"You," Vegeta said.  
  
"You," Goku said.  
  
"Idiots,"Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"Stupid," Goku mumbled.  
  
"Bakas," Bulma mumbld  
  
"..." ChiChi said.  
  
"You know, one day...I'm gonna fly into the sky," ChiChi said.  
  
"Why don't you do it now?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Because, Bulma, I don't know how to," ChiChi said, as if it was impossible to her.  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY!" The Trio exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Crazy?" ChiChi echoed.  
  
Bulma, Goku, Vegeta grinned nastily and exchanged the same playing glances at her. The casually strolled over to her.Vegeta grabbed her right arm, Goku grabbed her left, and Bulma watched.  
  
"What are you-AHHHHH!" ChiChi screamed, as she was going up into the air.  
  
"Impossible now?" Goku joked.  
  
"GET ME DOWN!!" ChiChi yelled as they went higher.  
  
They all went above the clouds.  
  
Vegeta and Goku shrugged, "If you insist."  
  
They both dropped her. She screamed and the other three just sat crosslegged in the air, going down with her, without using their flying abilites.  
  
"NOW!" Bulma screamed at the loud wind pounding at her ears.  
  
"WHAT!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled.  
  
They were all about 30 feet from the ground, and were still saying what.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Goku yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku immediatly stopped themselves from falling to the ground.  
  
ChiChi was about to hit the ground, but she didn't...ChiChi looked up as if expecting someone that caught her. She looked down and saw that she was levitating one inch form the ground.  
  
Her frown turned into an angry, yet happy grin. The other three had relieved expressions.  
  
"Sorry," They all apologized.  
  
ChiChi just smirked at them. Then with uncountable speed, ChiChi brought her frying-pan-of-doom onto their heads.  
  
"OUCH!" They all yelped, and fell down clutching their heads, with teary eyes.  
  
ChiChi laughed insanely, "Take that, Yous!"  
  
"What have we got ourselves into?" Goku said, while he rubbed his head.  
  
"We have ourselves, a girl that could kill you with a frying pan," Bulma said, as she winced at the sorespot on her head.  
  
"Oh Kami..." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: What did you think for the first chapter? Review. By the way ChiChi isn't fully part of the troublemaking trio. She won't make much trouble, y'know?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	2. Causing Trouble

Disclaimer: Blah...Blah...I don't own DBZ. If you sue me then I'll be forced to be VERY mad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
ch2-Causing Trouble  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku met at the indoor park at exactly 7:00 am. They had eaten already and were a bit tired still. They always went to the castle's indoor park everyday at this time.  
  
"So what do you guys think of ChiChi?" Bulma asked them, while looking at the birds.  
  
"I like her..." Goku grinned.  
  
Vegeta said, "Well, she doesn't seem like a kid who gets into a lot of adventure. But otherwise..she's okay."  
  
"I kinda agree, 'Geta. I think she might be too much of a goody-goody. So we can't let her fully into our little group," Bulma agreed.  
  
"But she is going to hang with us most of the time...right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, yesterday, after the flying incident, I talked to her and she said that she couldn't hang with us too much. 'Cause Atari still has to teach her more and stuff. But she has free time," Bulma said.  
  
"Well, then it's settled. ChiChi is okay to chill out with us during her free time. Alright then....So what kind of trouble will we be brewing today?" Goku asked, as he grinned....yet again.  
  
Vegeta smirked as if he already knew. "Well, my dad has a meeting with some guys. I don't know if it's important or anything, but we could...y'know..."  
  
"Ohh..I know. But can't they detect us?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goku actually had the answer! "Well, Blue, your dad is a scientist! You have ki shielders in the shape of a watch and they can make you invisible."  
  
"You actually said something, useful Kakarott," Vegeta congragulated.  
  
"Good idea, Son-kun!" Bulma nodded.  
  
"The meeting will take place...in three hours," Vegeta informed them. "In the meeting room."  
  
"Do you think they'll catch us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"'Don't know. But we'll have a bit of fun..." Goku had a strange, un-Goku- like gleam in his eyes.  
  
"It's settled then. So what do we wanna do now? Play games with the guards?" Bulma suggested.  
  
"YEAH!" Goku agreed.  
  
They went out of the small park and just roamed around. They spotted a guards who appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Let me go first!" Bulma whispered.  
  
She flew, as not to make loud foot noise, and then checked the guard was actually asleep. She made a thumbs up to the guys.  
  
Bulma turned him over a bit then...she...  
  
"AAHHH!" The guard screamed.  
  
Bulma was out of there before he even said that. She grinned at the other two.  
  
"Nice one, Blue. That guy was slouching, he deserved that ultra-ultra wedgy!" Goku nodded.  
  
"Not too shabby, Blue." Vegea commented.  
  
"Thanx." Bulma said.  
  
"I'm next!" Goku volunteered.  
  
They went on the east side of the castle. Where there were several trainng faculties and guards guarding high security rooms. Which no one knew, except the king and his elite guards.  
  
"Okay, let's see what's in the rooms. We've been wanting to know what's in there for ages! I've even heard the rooms are sound proof!" Goku said.  
  
"Okay, do we have the rope and tape?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Check!" Bulma said as she held them up.  
  
"I'll get the left guard," Bulma said as she looked at all three of the guards.  
  
"Middle," Goku said.  
  
"Right guard," Vegeta nodded.  
  
They all grabbed some rope and tape. The trio floated above their prey, keeping their kis as low as possible. All of them gave a wink at each other as they charged their target.  
  
Before the guards knew what was happening, they were tied up and gagged. All of them made, "Err!" Sounds between the ropes.They gave each other high fives, then they stopped.  
  
"What's the passwords?!" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know! You're the genious! Hack into the panel!" Vegeta yelled, but whispered.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Bulma said as she unscrewed the top. "These are soo easy."  
  
Bulma ripped some of the wires and the door came open. They heard strange noises. All of them looked through the doors and screamed bloody murder!  
  
Inside the room were men and woman...doing things that a kid should never ever ever see! They all closed the door so quickly and ran that they ended outside with the most petrified faces you could ever see! Literally!  
  
"Oh kami...Oh kami...Oh my Kami...Oh my Kami...that did not just happen...no...no...no...by kami help me!" They all screamed and yelled at the same time in unison.  
  
They all scooted a foot away from each other. Bulma kept blinking several times before she cried out, "I never wanna see that again! That just was so NOT right!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Goku and Vegeta said in unison.  
  
ChiChi came out of the building and saw the trio, "Hey guys! I've been looking for you all over!"  
  
The others were paled and just kept their mouth open, without saying a word. ChiChi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong with you kids?" Chi asked.  
  
"Horrible..."Bulma gasped.  
  
"Terrible..."Goku said.  
  
"Icky..."Vegeta said, which was what he usually never said.  
  
"Um, okay...well I came to say that I have to go on a trip with my mom to the cooking convention. Yeah it sounds stupid, but my mother is making me go. So I'll see you three tomorrow! Lata'!" ChiChi waved goodbye.  
  
"Buh-bye!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well, uh..."Bulma said, she had no idea what to say.  
  
"We never saw it," Vegeta proclaimed.  
  
"We didn't see anything..." Goku agreed.  
  
"Nothing. Not even...anything..." Bulma nodded.  
  
They were a bit shaky for 5 minutes when Vegeta was the first to snap out of his weird state that he couldn't barely get out of.  
  
"Let's just joke around with the other guards," Vegeta said, as he snapped them out of their trance.  
  
"Oh...yeah. Okay...What about the West Wing this time?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure," Goku nodded.  
  
The West Wing was the part of the castle that guards, guests, and some others slept. They all had their own rooms in the West Wing where they slept and all.  
  
All of them went back into the castle. They found their way through to the West Wing and they saw some guards coming out of their rooms. They followed a guard which name was Yarijobe. ( I forget how to spell the guys name. Is that right? )  
  
The man stopped right in front of a room...which he...I guess...was supposed to be guarding? The big guy got a chair and then sat on it.  
  
'' My turn! '' Vegeta mouthed to the others.  
  
Instead of going to the guard, they followed him back to the West Wing. They stopped in front of his room and looked at him curiously.  
  
"What're you doing?" Goku asked.  
  
"You'll see," Vegeta smirked, with a hidden gleam in his eyes. "Stay out here."  
  
When Vegeta came back out he carried a large basket, filled with...who knows?  
  
"Are we going on a picnic?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta glared at her, "No, Blue. Just watch."  
  
They flew, pretty fast, to where he was. Bulma and Goku stayed out of view as Vegeta flew above the man's head.  
  
Vegeta pulled two HUGE water balloons from his basket. They were about a foot in height and width. He tossed the basket over to them. Which, thankfully, they caught it. All of them stifled their giggles.  
  
Vegeta aimed one water balloon over the huge saiyan's head and....* WHAM! * Followed by another...*WHAM!*  
  
The water balloon burst onto the saiyan's head. Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma ran...flew...ran...flew away from the scene as they went back outside again with fits of laughter.  
  
"Did...*laugh*...you see his *laugh* face?!" Bulma was clutching her sides.  
  
"Good *laugh* one Vegeta!" Goku was laughing harder than Bulma.  
  
"SO....FUNNY!" Vegeta had doubled over and laughed over and over. ( Yes, Vegeta is so OOC right now. )  
  
After they finally stopped, all of them looked at the time nearby.  
  
"Ten minutes before the meeting! We have to get there before any of them!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
All of them flew to the lab and they grabbed three ki shielders. Bulma's was blue..of course, Goku's was green, and Vegeta's was red.  
  
All of them flew as fast as they could to the meeting room. They hurried inside and then hid behind a huge plant or the sofa...which happened to be in there.  
  
"Oh, guys, the watches! They can only last a half an hour of us being invisible and ki hiders! So look at the clock and make sure that we leave within an hour," Bulma reminded them.  
  
"Okay," They said in unison.  
  
All of them pushed the button and they all became invisible. Also, other people that were invisible could see othre invisible people, using a watch like their own.  
  
They all waved to each other, but made sure they were out of the way, for when the meeting people would come in.  
  
At exactly 10:00 am the whole room was filled with 12 people. 5 were guards. One was the King. The other was the queen. And the other four were top scientists. And the other person was the King's best guard. He was even stronger than the troublemaking trio.  
  
They sat down, The King at the head of it, the Queen at his right. His best guard, Clevo at his left. There was wine on the tables, too.  
  
"If I could please have all your attention," The King announced, as everyone got quiet. "Now, as all of you know, Frieza has been planning to attack and plot against us, the saiyans."  
  
He continued, "In a year, he will try to bring us down. Thanks to, Kere, my best spy, he has collected this information. So, what are we to do? We could move away to another planet...or stand and fight."  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku were listening instead of doing pranks. They didn't think the meeting would be so serious. They sat cross legged on the floor.  
  
John, Bulma's father, spoke up, "I think we should plot on how to defeat, Frieza."  
  
A guard objected, "We can't win! Frieza is too powerful!"  
  
Bardock, Goku's father, said, "I think we should stand and fight."  
  
"Fight?! We'll be slaughtered!" Another scientist chimed in.  
  
"What choice do we have?! If we leave to a different planet, Frieza, will be after us still! So we stand and fight as warriors!" Bardock pointed out.  
  
People nodded, others shook their no.  
  
"Why don't we send saiyans to different planets? So at least our race wouldn't die out!" Another said.  
  
Everyone was spitting out ideas at the same time. It was hard to hear.  
  
"QUIET!" The King silenced everyone. "We will stand and fight. Ready ourselves for what is to come. We are not cowards! The saiyan race may fall, but we would die an honorable death!"  
  
There were many agreed "Yes"-es and a few nos.  
  
"Your highness, but we can't win!" A fellow scientist said.  
  
The King slammed his fist on the table, which made everyone, including the Trio, jump. "Listen! This is a big issue! We will prepare troops to be trained constantly. We will fight! Fight! Does anyone protest! Speak up know! I'm tired of this shit!"  
  
Everyone gulped and no one even objected.  
  
"Alright! Dismissed!" The King threw up his hands in frustration and the other stepped out of the room, but King Vejita sat on his desk.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku were too suprised to pull any tricks. Goku looked at his watch in alarm. It was flsahing red with , 'Low battery' Apparently Vegeta's and Bulma's had too. Bulma mouthed, ' The batteries are low! '  
  
They kept flashing in and out of visibility, with panic-stricken looks on their faces. They finally stayed visible. They tried to creep out of the room.  
  
"VEGETA?!" A suprised voice of the King yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Oh yes...a cliffy...Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: If I own DBZ would I have this disclaimer?! Of course I do NOT own it!  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
ch3-Caught  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta slowly turned around, "Um wrong room! Bye!" He was ready to run, but the King took him by the collar of his outfit.  
  
King Vejita growled, "You were listening weren't you?! You and..." He glanced at the other two, "Bulma and Kakarott! Their parents will NOT be happy!"  
  
They were dragged to the throne room.  
  
"How dare you disobey my orders Vegeta! I told you not to go to the meeting room! And then you have been toying with the guards! What is with you three?! Must you get in trouble?" The King yelled.  
  
Bulma gulped, "S-Sorry, sir."  
  
King Vejita's ki erupted, "SORRY?! SORRY WON'T HELP! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW! YOU THREE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!"  
  
All three of them were cringing before the King. "DAMN IT!" King Vejita yelled.  
  
Bulma hid behind Goku. Goku hid behind Vegeta. Vegeta was shaking, usually he was never afraid like this.  
  
Vegeta found his voice, "Father! Why was I not allowed?!"  
  
"Don't raise your voice to me, young man! NO ONE was supposed to know about any of this! Why Vegeta! Your a Prince for Kami's sake! You obey your father and stay out of trouble! You're giving me a bad name!" Vejita yelled.  
  
"Am not! Nobody knows I've been doing it!" Vegeta argued.  
  
"Some of them do! They've witnessed your playing around! Kakarott and Bulma are supposed to be your sparring partners! Not some little fun group! You can have friends, but don't get in trouble!" Vejita yelled.  
  
King Vejita's ki was an orange color, and if you look real close you'd see a very mad red into it. Damn he was mad!  
  
"You know what I have to do, don't you? A few punishments will be in order!" King Vejita said.  
  
"P-Punishments?" They said in unison.  
  
"Yes! A beating would be in! Grounding...telling your parents...a bit of seperation...I'll figure it out! Just leave!" King Vejita yelled. "Tomorrow I'll make sure you three get what you deserve."  
  
All of them ran out of the room, fast.  
  
"I've never seen the King yell like that," Bulma said as they walked down the halls.  
  
"I'm his son and he has never been so upset!" Vegeta commented.  
  
"B-Beating? S-Seperation? That's harsh..." Goku said worriedly.  
  
"I-I don't want a punishment! All we did was hear a stupid meeting! Does he think we're going to tell someone else?!" Bulma growled.  
  
Vegeta said, "I think he is afriad we'll tell someone. So we can not tell a soul, alright?"  
  
"Yeah," The other two both said.  
  
They stopped at Bulma's room first. "Bye guys," She said as she entered her room.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were walking to Goku's room next.  
  
"Vegeta? Are we really going to be in soo much trouble?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, Kakarott," Vegeta sighed.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku were called to the throne room. Followed by Bardock and Janet Son and John Briefs.  
  
"Your highness," They all bowed.  
  
"You don't know what they did, do you?" Vejita questioned.  
  
"No, sir," John answered.  
  
"At approximately 10:00 am yesterday they had been listening to the whole conversation in our meeting room. I told Vegeta that he could not go. But he just HAD to! So he snuck in and listenened. Along with Kakarott and Bulma," King Vejita said, in a detective voice.  
  
"What!?" The parents exclaimed.  
  
Bulma and Goku looked at each other nervously and scooted away from their parents.  
  
"We weren't trying to listen! We just wanted to do some pranks! We didn't know it was important!" Bulma tried to explained.  
  
"Pranks? That would be even worse!" King Vejita shook his head. "I've figured out a punishment, already. A bit of a beating. No more disobeying my orders, unless you would like to suffer the consequenes. AND if you ever, EVER tell anyone about this than I'll be forced to be extremely angry!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all shuddered. They were only kids! Goku shuffled his feet, with a pain expression on his face. Goku thought, ' I hate when my parents are dissapointed in me. This will suck! '  
  
Vegeta looked at the ground and thought, ' Not too much of a bad punishment. I wonder who will give us a beating? Clevo, my dad's best guard? Not even us three can take him on. He's almost as strong as father. '  
  
"BULMA!" Mr. Briefs yelled.  
  
She looked up and saw her father with an angry, angry, VERY angry face. Bulma looked down again and gulped, ' Oh shit! '  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU USE MY DEVICES THAT I MADE! YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO USE THOSE WATCHES AGAIN!" Mr. Briefs yelled, guess we know where Bulma got her loud voice from....  
  
"Yes, father," Bulma mumbled, although she knew he could still here it.  
  
"KAKAROTT!" Janet yelled.  
  
Goku winced at the screeching, "I-I'm sorry, mum!"  
  
"How could you?! I woulda never thought you'd pull silly pranks and disobey the King! And Bulma! I may not be your mother, but I didn't think a pretty girl such as yourself would steep so low as to do a thing like this!" Janet yelled.  
  
Bardock growled, "Kakarott! I can't believe this...I never knew you would be such a troublemaker! ERR!" His ki rose higher and higher with everyword.  
  
"But all we did was hear a little conversation! We don't care about it! Why is it such a big deal!!!!!!!!?????" Goku had a sudden outburst as his blue ki jetted around him.  
  
"IT WAS A BIG DEAL BECAUSE THAT WAS CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION! AND YOU DISOBEYED ORDERS!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardock yelled, twice the volume of Goku's voice.  
  
Goku showed anger that was...so unlike him. He shot his father a nasty look and crossed his arms. "SHUT UP! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE BOSSING ME 'ROUND! WHY CAN'T A KID HAVE FUN?????!!!!" Goku shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Don't give me that tone, Kakarott! Not even your brother would dare do that!" Bardock growled.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. I don't know what you guys are so worried about. I guess I'll just have to study my little ' consequences. ' Just do you worst..." Goku sneered.  
  
Vegeta and Bulmahad their jaws practically hit the floor. Vegeta blinked, ' Did I hear right? Kakarott? Raising his voice at his father? He has some guts. Maybe he isn't too dumb after all! '  
  
Bulma thought, ' Wow! Son-kun really has something there! I guess he's not a brainless git! It won't change our punishment, but...that was totally unexpected. He deseverves some applause...'  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Son and Mr. Briefs, could you please move out of the room so I can get Clevo?" Vejita seemed to have demanded instead of asked.  
  
They took one last bow and a nasty glance at their kids before exiting the room. The three turned to the King.  
  
"Hmm...I'll be back," Vejita said as he exited the room.  
  
"Our parents are really mad..." Bulma said.  
  
"Don't worry, Blue. It's not that bad. Clevo won't get us that bad," Goku tried to comfort her.  
  
"No, not that. I think it's worse that my dad is really dissapointed in me. Did you see that angry look on his face? That scares the crap outta me!" Bulma said, she paled.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "I was expecting something harsher. At least it's pretty easy.."  
  
"EASY?!" Goku and Bulma shouted in unison.  
  
Vegeta shurgged, "Yeah. Just a yelling and hurt. They'll get over it by tomorrow. They're parents. And besides they're not totally mad at us. They are mad because of the news! Don't you guys get it? All of them are scared because Frieza is gonna attack the saiyans in a year."  
  
"Wow, I never thought about it that way, Vegeta. I guess your right, "Bulma agreed.  
  
A burly guy with short black hair and dark black eyes frowned at them. "The causes of this mess?" He seemed to ask.  
  
"No. We were just...seeing the King! Them over there are the culprits!" Bulma said craftily, as she pointed to the guards covering the door. The guards didn't notice, this though.  
  
Goku and Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she brought forth the lie.  
  
"Thank you, young lady. I hope you three will be good kids and stay out of trouble," Clevo said as he smirked at the two guards.  
  
"Oh and do you tell the King on what you do?" Bulma asked, trying to sound as if she didn't care.  
  
"No. He doesn't like when I tell him that stuff. He hates when last time I did it," Clevo said.  
  
The two guards near the door had fallen asleep, standing up. They didn't hear a word that the whole deal had said.  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku went out the door, casually, and then raced down the halls, although they heard someone get hit before they bolted.  
  
They flew out of the castle, kis low and went in a deserted area, about 20 miles away. All of them landed and they looked at Bulma.  
  
"Good one, Blue. You are always the quick thinker," Vegeta complimented.  
  
"Thanks, 'Geta. Clevo won't tell your father about it, because he said that he never tells him anything, so we're home free!" Bulma grinned.  
  
Goku hugged Bulma, "That's the best lie anyone could come up with! I really didn't wanna feel his wrath."  
  
Bulma's grin widened, "Well, we should spar and work ourselves up, as if we did feel his wrath. Today we're gonna do a rough training session. We haven't done a really hard one since last month."  
  
"Alright," The other two agreed.  
  
*  
  
After using most of their strength on the training session, they used the rest of their strength getting back. They looked as if they had been hurt by Clevo. Although, they loved the sparring session.  
  
All of them entered and staggered to the rejuvenation tank. They stopped in front of the door and fell at the same time. They had blood over them from training and were dead tired. They couldn't lift a foot of strength in the room.  
  
"That's clear now isn't it?" They jumped, if they could on the floor, as a voice said behind them.  
  
All of them looked up to see Vejita. Actually, all of their consiounc snickered. They remembered the lie they had escaped to get out of it.  
  
"Um, yep," Goku muttered.  
  
When they looked up they saw the King had gone. They frowned. How were they supposed to get in the room to heal themselves.  
  
"Hey little bro, what's up? I heard you got in trouble." Someone said.  
  
They looked up, again, and saw Radditz, Goku's brother. He was only 15, now. Five years older than Goku. Bulma like him as a friend, he was considered cool to her.  
  
"Radditz? Could you help us get in the Rejuvenation tanks? We're really tired," Goku asked.  
  
"Sure thing," Radditz said.  
  
They were placed into the tank and let the water flow. All of them said their thank yous as they were put in. Radditz was pretty good-natured most of the time.  
  
They sure had learned one thing. They thought they learned that getting out of trouble was great. And that none of them would upset their parents that much again.  
  
What would their next idea of fun be?  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: What do you think of this chappie? Just review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy 


	4. Birthday Pranks

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, yes I know I don't own Dragonball Z, Dragonball, or Dragonball GT. And I haven't even seen every single show!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
ch4- Birthday Pranks  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know there is no romance yet, but they're kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About a month after the incident we find Vegeta sitting on a bench, outside the castle, looking at the clouds in the sky with a sad expression plastered on his face.  
  
' I can't believe they forgot...' Vegeta thought, he hadn't seen his best friends all day. And now it was 1:00 pm.  
  
Vegeta kicked his foot in the dirt with a sad expression on his face. ' How could they forget? ' Vegeta whined, ' They forgot my birthday! '  
  
Yep, Vegeta would turn 11 right now. Bulma's Birthday would be in about a week. And Goku's would be right two days after hers.  
  
Vegeta always looked foreward to his birthday. Every year Bulma and Goku would sneak into his room and pour water onto him. They hadn't this year.  
  
"Vegeta?" A voice said behind him.  
  
"What do you want, harpy?" Vegeta growled at ChiChi.  
  
"Follow me! I wanna show you somethin'!" Before he could protest, he was led out of the room by ChiChi who was grinning.  
  
He went into the castle, only to have slipped on the wet floor?  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta growled at the floor.  
  
ChiChi just smiled, "Just thought you needed a small slippy bath."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "I think you need one."  
  
Chi rolled her eyes, "Come on."  
  
He was led to a different area. He was suspicious of this room. ChiChi dragged him and then jumped...he had no idea why...  
  
Vegeta tripped over a wire and then brushed himself off. When he was about to take a step...brown ...mud? No chocolate poured all over him. This was his favorite flavor, but...it was too much!  
  
"Oh, sorry Vegeta. I guess some guards were playing around," Chi shrugged, but was laughing inside.  
  
Vegeta tried to get it off, but it just smeared all over him. He just followed ChiChi silently.  
  
Next he was sent into a bright bright yellow room. ChiChi had pulled on some sunglasses. Vegeta shielded the bright room texture from his eyes.  
  
Vegeta went blindly through the room. "ChiChi?! Where the Fuck are you?!"  
  
No answer. Vegeta bumped into the wall. He slipped, once again, and started going down a slide. "AHH!" Vegeta yelped.  
  
The slide was full of yokey eggs as he traveled down the hidden slide. He was soaked with eggs as he landed in basket. The basket...was full of feather?  
  
So now he was wet, covered with eggs, and chicken feathers that stuck to him! He looked like a chicken! He was covered in the feathers.  
  
Vegeta got out of the basket to be met by...chickens! They started to chase after him. He fell and was attacked by the chickens! Vegeta screamed like a little girl and looked for a door.  
  
On the other side of the 70 foot room was a door. Vegeta ran to it, with chickens right behind him. He occasionally tripped, too and attacked again by the monster 10 chickens again.  
  
He leaped for the door, but was only met by a paint, that looked like a door. Vegeta was gonna be attacked again when....A trap door.  
  
He fell and fell, until he landed in a cart full of more feathers! The cart rolled downword. Then it jerked suddenly.  
  
Vegeta flew out and tumbled into a new room. He got up, but was met by a huge,  
  
"HAPPY B-DAY VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta rubbed his eyes of the feathers as he was met by Bulma, Goku, King Vejita, Bardock, Janet, Radditz, and ChiChi.  
  
ChiChi was grinning madly at him. Bulma and Goku were snickering. Radditz was laughing his head off. And the parents were doubled over giggling.  
  
Bulma quickly put a full sized mirror up to Vegeta as he looked at himself. His eyes gazed in horror. He was covered in the white chicken fathers. He was a bit yellow, too. His hair was white wtih feathers.  
  
Vegeta ended up cracking up like the rest of the crew. They suddenly stopped and Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
"YOU didn't think we would forget, did you?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Um.." Vegeta said.  
  
"Speechless, eh? The prank wasn't too bad?" Goku grinned.  
  
Radditz said, "Bulma and Kakarott thought all of this up. The rest of us helped put it together and all. Now, you chicken, you are a chicken!"  
  
King Vejita chuckled, "You are the bravest chicken I have ever met."  
  
Vegeta was blushing, although fortunatly, the feathers covered it. Bulma and Goku were still grinning at their prank.  
  
Vegeta smirked thoughtfully, "You know...I have a present for you too. It's very rare and I usually never do it. But now is a good time."  
  
"Really?!" Goku and Bulma asked suprised.  
  
"Come here. I'll whisper it into your ears," Vegeta said.  
  
They inched foreward and he whispered, "Got ya'"  
  
Vegeta smirked as he pulled them into a featherly hug. Now the other two were in feathers. Bulma looked at herself, "Hey 'Geta!" Goku just laughed again as he pulled away, like Bulma  
  
*  
  
The next day Vegeta woke up, pinned with ropes on his sides. He looked at them blankly and looked around to see who did it. There were two kids...most likely Bulma and Goku who were whispering.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Both of the others, jerked their head to where Vegeta was. Bulma's face turned into a haha smirk. Goku was grinning...as always.  
  
"Alright. I wanna see this. Right now your hair is a messy tangle. Messier than usual anyway. Your in dark blue boxers with a pink bunny on each side. AND your shirt has ducks on it. I want everyone to see," Bulma said as she held up a camera.  
  
"NOO!" Vegeta wailed as a picture was shot. "My mom bought me them! She made me wear them! Y-You can't!"  
  
"Oh we can," Goku smirked, as he shot another picture.  
  
"Just another birthday joke. After all it is your birthday week," Bulma reminded him.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I hope the pink rats with unicycles don't hurt you again," Goku snickered.  
  
"Good thing we got it on cassette," Bulma grinned.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Vegeta wailed.  
  
"Play it, Goku," Bulma laughed.  
  
*  
  
"NOT THE PINK RATS!" Vegeta wailed in his sleep."Go 'way! Y-You're scaring me! OH no! They're on the unicycles! Gotta get away...NOOOOO!"  
  
*  
  
Bulma and Goku snickered again. "Wait till everyone gets a load of the pictures and the sound."  
  
"NEVER!" Vegeta yelled, as he tugged at the ropes.  
  
"Oh and by the way you might wanna look at these, too," Bulma chuckled evilly.  
  
She held up the pictures. He was covered in the chicken feathers that was on yesterday. Vegeta looked on them in horror.  
  
"Well, time to go show everyone," They said as they went to get copies.  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: That's a bit shorter than the other one. Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	5. Disturbing Questions

Disclaimer: LISTEN EVERYONE! I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z! ALRIGHT?! :::Mwahaha:::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
ch5-THE Questions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Take place a month after his b-day. All of them are a year older. Goku is 11. Vegeta is 11. Bulma is 8. ChiChi is 9.  
  
* Goku & Bardock  
  
"Dad?" Goku asked as he leaned against the back of his chair, exactly like his father.  
  
"What, Kakarott?"  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Goku asked.  
  
Bardock fell over his chair and then quickly got up, "Well...uh you see...."  
  
* Victoria & Vegeta  
  
"Mom?" Vegeta walked up to his mother who was currently on her throne.  
  
"Yes, honey?"  
  
"Last night I was walking up to yours and dad's door, but stopped when I heard some sounds. Why were you guys out of breath? Were you sparring together?"  
  
His mother, Victoria, paled, "Um...well...."  
  
* Bulma & John  
  
"Daddy?" Bulma asked her father as she went into the lab.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was wondering...what did I hear last night in your bedroom? You were all breathing and stuff? I was gonna knock, but stopped when I heard something in there. A lot of panting and stuff. What was that?" Bulma asked suspiciously.  
  
John gulped, "I met someone...."  
  
*ChiChi & Radditz  
  
ChiChi walked up to Radditz, Goku's brother, and greeted, "Hello!"  
  
"Hi ChiChi! What brings you here?" Radditz asked.  
  
"I asked my parents where kids come from, but they walked out. So can you answer me?"  
  
"Well...when you get older..." Radditz started.  
  
* Goku & Bardock  
  
"Kakarott...are you sure you don't know?" Bardock asked nervously.  
  
"Well, when I was 5 you said that they came from storks that delivered 'um. But I know that is a lie. So how are babies made?" Goku asked.  
  
"Okay you know about your...private?" Bardock tried to stay calm.  
  
"Yes dad!" Goku said as in duh.  
  
"Well do you know about sex?" Bardock asked.  
  
"No," Goku shook his head.  
  
This made his father go even more white.  
  
* Victoria & Vegeta  
  
Victoria blushed, "Vegeta, how are you doing?"  
  
"Don't change the subject mum! Were you hurt?" Vegeta asked, concerned.  
  
"NO!" His mother said quickly, "You know about how babies come?"  
  
"Of course. Dad told me last year," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well...y'know about sex?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Huh? Um...not fully. Father just said it has something to do with that then the kid is born.." Vegeta said.  
  
* Bulma & John  
  
"You met someone?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, honey and last night was...um...how we created you..." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"So I'm gonna have another me?!" Bulma asked, excited.  
  
"Not exactly..."  
  
* ChiChi & Radditz  
  
Radditz said, "Well, anyway when you grow up to be about 17 or maybe even 16 there is something called love. When you find love you share it with a partner."  
  
"Really?! That sounds romantics.." ChiChi said.  
  
"Yes, and when you find that partner that you love so much they are you mate. Like your soul mate. And then you do IT," Radditz tried to explain.  
  
"What's IT?" ChiChi asked, obviously confused.  
  
* Goku & Bardock  
  
"Okay anyway, well where you have y'know...your THING...in a girl's body there is a hole," Bardock tried to explain.  
  
"A hole?! Did theirs get cut off?!" Goku asked, alarmed.  
  
"NO!" Bardock shook his head.  
  
"Well to make kids...you stick your thing in it..."  
  
"EWW!" Goku made a sour face.  
  
"Well, you release seeds and they find an egg in the females body-"  
  
"Egg? Like a chicken egg?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
* Victoria & Vegeta  
  
"Alright...it is very complicated. Trust your instincts and all, Vegeta. You have a private..."  
  
"Dad already explained that!" Vegeta informed her.  
  
Relief spread over her, "Okay then! When that happens there are seeds which enter the female. They travel into an egg-like thing and it grows. The female gets a bit big-"  
  
"Fat?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, yes! After about 8 months, for saiyans, the new baby is born. The female returns to their normal figure shape and the kid grows," Victoria said.  
  
"Oh? So, is that what you two were doing? And am I gonna have a brother?"  
  
"No...if you do it several times doesn't mean you have more kids..."  
  
"Then what's the point of doing it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
* Bulma & John  
  
"You won't have another you, but my new mate is...gonna have another kid which makes her your half sister.." John said.  
  
"I'm getting a sister!" Bulma asked gleefully.  
  
"Yes, now would you like to meet her?" John asked.  
  
"Yes!" Bulma said as she followed her dad.  
  
* Goku & Bardock  
  
"Well, the egg is where the seed goes. The seed grows into a child. After 8 months the child is born. That's how it is!" Bardock said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Oh! So that't it! I guess I get to tell Vegeta and Bulma tomorrow! Thanks dad!" Goku waved goodbye.  
  
Bardock sighed and went back to his book, "Kids these days..." He muttered.  
  
* Victoria & Vegeta  
  
"The point of doing it is for love!" Victoria said.  
  
"Oh. But what if you don't love the person?"  
  
"THEN DON'T DO IT!" Victoria yelled as she stormed out of the room, a bit pale.  
  
"What's with her?" Vegeta muttered as he stalked off to the kitchen.  
  
* John Bulma & and a new Mrs. Briefs  
  
Bulma stopped at a door and was lead into a room. It was orange and red. She didn't like the colors that mich. It reminded her of cheese or something ugh.  
  
"Meet my new mate, Bulma," Mr. Briefs said as she saw the woman.  
  
The woman was about her father's age. She had black hair with a bit of red hue. She had black eyes, which had a warming in them.  
  
"Are you my new mother?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, honey," The woman said sweetly.  
  
John said, "This is Leah."  
  
Leah knelt down to Bulma's eyes level, "Dear, I'm pregnant with your father's kid. I want you to know that I'll try to be as much as your real mother could be. I love John. I hope you understand. Now let me see your pretty smile."  
  
Bulma smiled, still uncertain. "So how long have you been preganant?"  
  
"7 months," She answered.  
  
Bulma looked at her father, "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't know how you'd take it," Mr. Briefs said, honest.  
  
"Okay, so in a month I get a sister! Yeah!" Bulma grinned and held her new mother. It was obvious the woman was pregnant. Her stomach was pudgy.  
  
* ChiChi & Radditz  
  
"IT is sex. You do it with your partner and then they have a kid. You'll undertstand sometime later. You could ask your mom if you like." Radditz said.  
  
"Thanks, Radditz. I'll see you later," ChiChi waved goodbye as she went to her mom.  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Sorry if I made any mistakes. Well, Review! Ch 6 is next!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	6. Legends and Snowfights

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch6- Legends and Snowfights  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat at the library the next day looking up saiyan legends. She flipped through a page after page until she would find somethng interesting. Bulma looked around, no one was there. She was all alone in the library. She had scared off the librarian.  
  
"What's this?" Bulma said out loud to herself.  
  
She read some of it, "The super saiyan is believed to posses the most power in the universe. It is believed that Vegeta the Thirteenth will be the one to unlock it...."  
  
"'Geta the thirteenth? Isn't that Veggie? Hmm....I wonder if he knows...Oh yeah...I remember him trying to telling me...."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Eight year old Vegeta and five year old Bulma sat on a chair in the old part of the library, talking about everything they could think of.  
  
"Blue?" Vegeta got her attention...or tried.  
  
"Wha?" Bulma said as she yawned.  
  
"Do you know about a super saiyan?" He asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't care," Bulma said.  
  
He ignored her, "It's believe that I'll become the legendary and be the most strongest in the univers-"  
  
"How can you be the most strongest in the universe? You're still afraid of dogs," Bulma laughed.  
  
"Am NOT!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
This continued for 10 minutes until Bulma hit Vegeta on the nose. Vegeta growled, "You hit me!"  
  
"At least it made you shut up!"  
  
"B-But you hit me!" Vegeta protested.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"But you hit me! HITTER HITTER HITTER HITTER-"  
  
"Stop acting like a baby!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yuh-huh!" Bulma argued.  
  
"STUPID!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"STUPID!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"Vegeta is an-" Bulma smirked as she did the trick.  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"You called yourself an idiot," Bulma laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna be a super saiyan and then I'm gonna punch you!" Vegeta said, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Bring it on, shorty!" Bulma grinned.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Bulma laughed at the memory. She was shorter than him, and called HIM shorty. Although he was shorter than most saiyans.  
  
She flipped through more legends....  
  
"Dragonballs? What's this? It says, ' If you collect seven of these magical balls than your will get three wishes of anything you like. The dragonballs are on seven different planets. One is even said to be located on Earth. They look like-'"  
  
Bulma gasped as she saw the picture than her shock turned into joy, "My daddy has one! I saw it in his lab! Wow!"  
  
Bulma continues the paragraph, "'The dragon, Porunga is believe to be created by Guru, the eldest Namek. If he should die then they can no longer be used.'"  
  
She snapped the book shut and ran to her father's lab. Bulma looked through drawers of drawers until she finally saw an orange object.  
  
"A dragonball! I need to find all of them so I can wish for...something!" Bulma grinned as she started making something to find a dragonball.  
  
FIVE HOURS LATER  
  
Bulma wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked at her new invention.  
  
"I made a...a thing...no...radar...Dragon...Dragon Radar! Yes that is it!" Bulma said gleefully as she twirled around.  
  
"I don't need to find them now, but maybe this will come in good use for later," Bulma said as she placed the dragonball in her pocket.  
  
She clicked the radar several, several time before seven planet were shown with the dragonballs. Bulma was satisfied as she placed te radar in her pocket.  
  
Then Bulma raced up to her room and carefully put them in a seperate drawer. "For later," She muttered as she went back outside again.  
  
Bulma went outside and noted it was VERY cold. She warmed herself up with her ki. She felt much much much much warmer until...  
  
*Wham*  
  
Bulma felt the coldness again as she turned around. Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Stupid snow," She muttered.  
  
Another snowball was sent her way as she ran back into the safety of warmness. Bulma ran to her room, slipped on her coat, gloves, and hat.  
  
She ran backl outside and saw Vegeta snow fighting with Goku and ChiChi. She quietly went a bit away from there as she started making snowballs.  
  
After about 5 minutes she had a pile of exactly 100 snowballs. She laughed like crazy. ' Feel my wrath, Veggie! ' Mwahaha.  
  
Bulma carried 50 snowballs, making several trips back and layed them each behind a different trees, about 10 behind 5 tress.  
  
She positioned herself behind one tree and hit Vegeta on the back of the neck. Making the snow go down his jacket.  
  
"COLD!" Vegeta shrieked as he jumped up and down.  
  
Bulma took the opportunity to throw all 50 snowballs at him, very fast. Vegeta was now covered in cold snow. Bulma laughed at him and stepped out.  
  
"MWAHAHA!" She giggled like a maniac.  
  
Vegeta's mouth turned up into a smirk. There was a castle hill that went downward and they were practically on it.  
  
Vegeta lunged himself at her, and took her by suprise. They rolled down the hill, both laughing as they reached the end.  
  
Bulma had Vegeta pinned down to the ground. (Thing of the lion King when Simba always gets pinned by his friend. )  
  
"I win," Bulma grinned as she went off of Vegeta.  
  
"Not yet," Vegeta smirked as he started making snowballs and throwing them.  
  
"Hey!" Bulma said, as some snow went into her mouth.  
  
Bulma took the defensive move and made a wall. Vegeta was uncovered with protection against snowballs as she started to throw them fast.  
  
Both of them laughed, but were soon bombarded with snowballs from ChiChi and Goku. Vegeta went behind Bulma's wall as they started throwing the snowballs at each other.  
  
* Meanwhile....  
  
"L-Lord Frieza?" A servant stuttered.  
  
"What?" Frieza spat.  
  
"W-When will we issue an attack?"  
  
"I already told you! Five months! Get it though your thick head!" Frieza scowled.  
  
"S-Sorry sire!" The servant bowed as he left the room.  
  
Frieza smirked as he twirled his wine around, "I'll get you monkeys..."  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. VERY short. Anyway, Review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	7. Beginning to Search

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Good enough?! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
ch7-Beginning to Search  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lea- Bulma's sister  
  
Leah- Her mum.  
  
  
  
Bulma-8  
  
ChiChi-9  
  
Goku-11  
  
Vegeta-11  
  
  
  
  
  
Three months Later  
  
  
  
Bulma walked up to her stepmom, "Hey mom? Can I hold my sissy?"  
  
"No, sorry dear. You're too young. You might drop her," Leah said.  
  
Bulma shrugged and saw her sister. Her sister had black with blue eyes. Bulma sighed. ' It's not fair. My parents only care about, Lea Jr. It's not fair...'  
  
Lea looked at her with innocent eyes. Bulma couldn't help, but smile. She went to her father who was in his lab.She saw him walking over near her.  
  
"Dad!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Yes, honey?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
"You said we could go skating in the park! Are we gonna go?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm doing something special with Leah. Can you watch Little Lea?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
Bulma was saddened, "I guess..."  
  
"Thanks, honey," Mr. Briefs said as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
She went to her crib and saw Lea. "How come you get attention so much? What about me? Daddy keeps hanging 'round you and my stepmom. Don't they love me?"  
  
Lea seemed to understand as she tried to put on an understaning face. Bulma smiled and picked up Lea.  
  
"See. I can carry you. Mom doesn't understand. She doesn't know anything about me. Leah thinks I'm just a little pretty girl. y'know?"  
  
She earned a giggle from Lea.  
  
"I don't like calling Leah mom. For one thing, she is NOT my mother. She'll never be. And I don't like her much..."  
  
"You're only two months and you're pretty smart," Bulma commented. "Maybe I can teach you some stuff. Y'know? And we don't even know if Frieza is gonna put an attack on us. Will we even live?"  
  
"B...B...Bu...Bu...Bu...Bulma!" Lea said.  
  
"Wow! I'm your first word! That's so awesome! You really are my favorite little sis," Bulma said, as she grinned.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma!" The kid said more clearer.  
  
Bulma's grin widened and she took out a small bottle of milk. The baby grabbed it and started to drink it. She put her down.  
  
"I'll be back, Lea," Bulma told her.  
  
Bulma left the room, feeling more cheered up...Then she heard someone knock on the door. Bulma walked over to get it.  
  
"Hey Blue! Kakarott and I are gonna sparr. Can you come?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sorry, 'Geta. I have to watch my little sister. Wanna see her?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Lead the way!" Goku said as he followed both of them.  
  
All of them went into a room where a crib was. They all looked down to see a black haired, blue eyed girl. Goku smiled and started making funny faces.  
  
"Stop that nonsense, Kakarott," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"She's really cute, Bulma," Goku said.  
  
"Son-kun?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Bulma said, "How come she always gets all the attention?" Lea's brown tail had now grabbed onto Bulma's wrist.  
  
"Because she's just a little kid. She needs pampered more. Y'know? Don't worry," Goku said.  
  
"But dad always hangs out with Leah, too," Bulma said.  
  
"You mean your mom?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No! She'll never be my mother! EVER!" Bulma outbursted.  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma," Goku calmed her.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "It's not fair Goku..." A tear dropped onto her cheek.  
  
She leaned her head on Goku's shoulder, "It's not fair...."  
  
  
  
LATER Goku and Vegeta had left. Mr. and Mrs...Briefs came in with smiles. They found Bulma watching TV.  
  
"Hey, Bulma," John greeted.  
  
"Hey, daddy," Bulma said.  
  
"Hello, dear," Leah said.  
  
"Um, hi..." Bulma had a tone of sarcasm. "I'm gonna go play with Vegeta and Goku. Bye."  
  
Before her parents could protest she left and went into the hall. ' I don't fit in that picture...do I? They could be one happy family! I'm just in the way! ....aren't I? '  
  
  
  
*** Two Months Later ***  
  
Bulma ran to her room as soon as Frieza had began the attacks. ' We can't win! There's only way that we could survive....dragonballs! ' She quickly got the radar and Dragonball as she ran out. ' There she met her father, stepmom, and sister.  
  
"Bulma! W-We have to go!" Mr. Briefs panicked.  
  
"Sorry dad, I'm leaving," Bulma hugged her father without a word and then kissed her sister on the cheek. Then she ran to go to Vegeta and Goku.Bulma found them outside with worried, mad faces.  
  
"GOKU! VEGETA!" Bulma called.  
  
They ran to her," What?" They said that in unison.  
  
"Follow me!" Bulma ordered.  
  
They flew far away from the castle when they landed in a deserted area. Bulma popped open a capsule. Smoke cleared out and a spaceship came into view.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"We can't win. We CAN wish our planet and ALL of our people back. Just get in!" Bulma shoved them in without another word.  
  
She pushed in some buttons and the spaceship blasted off. All of them fell unconsiouns from the force of the ship. They later awoke.  
  
Vegeta growled as he got up, "Blue! What did you do? We deserved to die along with the others!"  
  
"NO WE DON'T!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"At least we're safe..." Goku mumbled.  
  
"It's a legend that you'll become a super saiyan, but there is another thing! The dragonballs. There are seven in all. They are spread throughout seven planets-"  
  
"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THEM!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Just listen. You can make seven wishes with these orange spheres. I have one right here," Bulma said, as she pulled out her four star ball.  
  
"Wow..." Goku said, as he gazed into it.  
  
"Right. I have the dragon radar. We'll track them down, alright? So we can wish our original planet back with ALL of our people. Even the ones that died on the planet," Bulma informed them.  
  
"It's a legend! What if it is not true?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to believe, Vegeta," Bulma said, as she saw Goku nod.  
  
"I believe, Bulma. We should try to survive. Giving up is NOT an option," Goku agreed.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Alright then. How long should it to go to the next planet?"  
  
"Well, we're headed to Jaja. I hear the planet's people can read mind. Also, they're supposed to be really friendly. So we shouldn't have a problem with them. As long...as we don't hurt anything that is theres," Bulma informed them.  
  
"Okay, Bulma," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta had a scowl on his face, "This is outrageous."  
  
"Is not!" Bulma retorted. "First you agree with me and now...now you're bing such a brat!"  
  
"Brat? I think not. You are," Vegeta said.  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
'Oh boy, I better get away before this gets too far," Goku thought, as he exited the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Short, eh? Oh well, anyway thanks for reviewing everyone. So what will happen when they arrive? What mayhem will they bring? ( Sorry for any mistakes made. )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	8. Vegeta's Kill and Goku's Test

Disclaimer: If I own DBZ would I have this disclaimer?! Of course I do NOT own Dragonball Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
ch8-Vegetas Kill and Gokus Test  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Landing...10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1!" The space craft landed on the ground and made a huge crater on planet Jaja. The trio stepped out with smiling faces, well except for a Vegeta who was smirking. They realized that 10 people had surrounded them.  
  
Goku didn't notice, "You know? It took us two months to get here! Ugh! That is too long!"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott," Vegeta said as he pointed out the alien creatures.  
  
The Jajajins were green, namek-like creatures. Except they didn't have antennas or whatever the Nameks called them. They had dark hair and brown, curious eyes. They looked extremely friendly.  
  
"Miss Briefs?" An alien stepped forehead.  
  
"How did you know her na-" Goku stopped as he saw Vegeta's death glare.  
  
"Kakarott, you idiot, Bulma told us that they could read minds. Duh," Vegeta said, as he shook his head in frustration.  
  
Goku had his mouth open, as if he hadn't heard then his eyes went back into reality, "Huh? Oh yeah!"  
  
Bulma ignored them, "Yes. I'm Bulma. So where is the Dragonball?"  
  
The Jajajin shrugged, "We don't know. But we can let you stay at the castle for food and-"  
  
"FOOD?!" Goku bursted out as he glanced around to see where the food was.  
  
"Y-Yes," The Jajajin said, looking at Goku strangely.  
  
"We would gladly accept, Mr...?"  
  
"Call me Yeff," He said.  
  
Bulma thought, ' What a strange name...but I guess Bulma isn't that common is it? Hmmm? Neither is Goku or Vegeta...'  
  
"Alright, so let's head out," Bulma said as they all headed for the castle.  
  
Goku and Vegeta had decided to race as they caught sight of the castle in view. They went out into top speed, and Veggie decided to ' accidently ' let a ki blast slip from his fingers. This made Goku fall back and totally forget they were racing.  
  
When all of them were in front of the castle doors, they opened. The three gasped. It was gorgeous when they looked around. Beautiful paintings, fountains, and gold hallways.  
  
"This is...beautiful..." She commented.  
  
"Yes, 'tis. Our planet provides much gold and fine artists," Yeff said.  
  
"Yeff? Where are we going?" Bulma asked.  
  
"To get you three a room," Yeff said.  
  
They both glanced around. The other Jajajins had left...but where had Vegeta and Goku gone? Bulma let out a sigh.  
  
*  
  
"Vegeta? Where are we going?" Goku asked he followed his friend.  
  
"To get food," Vegeta stated simply.  
  
This made Goku sniff around...  
  
"Kakarott! Stop that! I already can smell it! Just follow me you idiot!" Vegeta scolded.  
  
"Alright, mummy," Goku said, not noticing the bomb glare Vegeta gave him.  
  
On the corner they crashed into one of the inhabitants. If on cue...Vegeta let out a ki blast that instantly killed him.  
  
"Uh-oh," Goku muttered as 5 other inhabitants came running after them.  
  
*  
  
"Oh no...I felt Vegeta's ki go up. I bet he's in trouble," Bulma said, as she flew to both Goku's and Vegeta's ki.  
  
*  
  
"W-We didn't mean to!" Vegeta stammered.  
  
Goku gave him a confused look, "What're you talking about Vegeta? YOU killed him. Didn't you?"  
  
Vegeta gulped, "Um...no?"  
  
"VEGETA!" A voice that made them jump 50 feet in the air.  
  
Bulma had her hands on her hips, glaring at Vegeta. Goku was looking as if he was in lala land, with distant eyes and he was probably in what he called the, ' Food world. '  
  
Goku snapped out of his trance. "Oh hey Bulma!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What did you two do this time? I swear if you-" Bulma was cut off.  
  
"HE KILLED HIM!" A fellow man-er Jajajin accused.  
  
"Oh...um...sorry?" Bulma apologized nervously. She had read in books that these people hated when something or someone was killed. It was on instinct to get revenge. But they were supposed to be mostly nice...most of the time.  
  
"HE KILLED HIM!" The same Jajajin repeated.  
  
"Listen, we can deal with this...I mean just don't kill 'Geta. You can just give him a punishment...we really don't want trouble," Bulma tried to convince him.  
  
The Jajajin had an evil smirk, "Follow me you three."  
  
They walked down the halls, following him. Goku appeared as if he didn't know what was going on. Vegeta had a scowl. And Bulma was as mad as ever.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" She asked.  
  
"You'll see," He replied.  
  
"I'm not gonna get punished, am I?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Of course. You brought them here, did you not?" The Jajajin said.  
  
She made a mad glance at him, but kept on following the guy. They stopped in front of three seperate doors. The guy turned to them.  
  
"Each of you take a door. If you can get past the obsatcles in there then we will forgive you and tell you where the dragonball is," The Jajajin explained.  
  
"But you said that you did NOT know where it was!" Bulma pointed out.  
  
Goku nodded, "Yeah! That's not very nice."  
  
"Around here, you have to earn things," Then he turned and left.  
  
"I'll take the right door," Bulma said.  
  
"I'll get the middle," Vegeta said, as he went directly in, leaving them behind.  
  
"Then I'll get the....the...left," Goku said as he entered.  
  
Bulma went into her door and looked into the room. The room was black with absolutely no windows. Then she realized, ' The black wall isn't black...they're spiders...oh shit...'  
  
*  
  
Goku entered the room and saw one single chocolate candy bar on the floor. He ran to it, but it kept on getting farther...and farther. Goku tried to fly to it, but nothing! He frowned, ' How am I supposed to get that? How do they know I love chocolate? What did Vegeta say again? '  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Miss Briefs?" An alien stepped forehead.  
  
"How did you know her na-" Goku stopped as he saw Vegeta's death glare.  
  
"Kakarott, you idiot, Bulma told us that they could read minds. Duh," Vegeta said, as he shook his head in frustration.  
  
Goku had his mouth open, as if he hadn't heard then his eyes went back into reality, "Huh? Oh yeah!"  
  
**End flashback**  
  
  
  
Goku nodded to himself, ' Vegeta said that Bulma said that they could read minds...how can I be so stupid...so how do I get to that candy? '  
  
He looked around for anything that might help. The chocolate candy didn't move. Was it magic that made his mind play tricks on him?  
  
He searched the walls for anything. Goku saw a fire torch. It fit the scenery well. The walls were stony, like the ground. It would be very cold if Goku didn't use his ki to warm him up.  
  
Goku walked over to the torch. He carefully saw if there was anything in particular about it. He squinted his eyes suspiciously at it.  
  
"Open sesame!" Goku yelled, expecting it to do something.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Goku pulled the torch from it's spot. The torch dissapeared from his hand and a trap door made him fall downward. For some reason, Goku was being...air-headed and forgot that he could fly...  
  
He landed hard and then got up. He frowned, ' What about my chocolate? ' Goku searched around. He couldn't see a thing. Not even with his saiyan eyes. No windows. No lights. Goku searched around then fell.  
  
"Ouch!" Goku muttered, as he started to crawl.  
  
His hand landed on a switch. Goku pushed onto it and a wall opened to reveal a different room. Goku ran out, as the door closed behind him.  
  
Son-kun tripped, again, on a crack on the floor. He quickly got up and peered around. ' Yuck! ' The place was disgusting. It reeked of out-dated meat.  
  
Goku ran across the room, but stopped by a huge, dead turkey. He stepped on a stone in the room that made dead chickens, pigs, and cows strung across the room.  
  
He bolted to the door and then went out. He was stopped by a big pool of water. Goku fell in and was surrounded by soapy water.  
  
Goku sighed, "At least I don't smell like dead meat...I smell like pretty flowers."  
  
He felt a sharp pain in his leg. He couldn't see! The water was like a bubble bath. Bubbles and everthing. Then he saw a shark fin.  
  
"SHARK!" Goku shrieked as he tried to swim away from it.  
  
Goku tried to fly, but he felt a tug everytime he tried. ' Magic, ' Goku thought. And he was right. The Jajajins had magic they could use. That was their defense.  
  
He tried with all his strength to get away. He reached the end and blasted the wall open. The water flooded the next room and the shark was dead when Goku blasted it to the next dimension.  
  
He was soaking wet. Goku flared up his ki and was dry once again. This room was different. It had a candy bar. Goku grinned and went to it.  
  
Then he ate it. He heard the wall-door-thing open and went inside. He saw the same Jajajin that had made him go into the door in the first place.  
  
"Good job, Goku. Please wait for your friends, while they finish their tests," He said.  
  
Goku could only nod as he sat down and munched onto his candy bar.  
  
!~!  
  
What will happen during Bulma's and Vegeta's test? Will they make it? All in the next chapter! REVIEW! (If there are any mistakes then sorry! )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	9. Tasks Accomplished

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Alright?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch9-Tasks Completed  
  
  
  
:::consiouns:::  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time......  
  
  
  
{"Good job, Goku. Please wait for your friends, while they finish their tests," He said.  
  
Goku could only nod as he sat down and munched onto his candy bar.}  
  
  
  
***  
  
Bulma shrieked as spiders covered the walls. She felt her heart pounding. ' When I close my eyes and then open them...they won't be there. Oh kami... '  
  
Didn't work.  
  
Bulma started panicking and then thought, ' You can do it! J-Just....I don't know what to do!!! '  
  
:::You're a saiyan! No problem!::: Her saiyan consiouns reminded her.  
  
' But I'm scared of spiders!!!! '  
  
:::Blast them to oblivion!:::  
  
' Good idea...okay.... '  
  
:::Com' on!:::  
  
' What if it doesn't work?! '  
  
:::JUST DO IT!:::  
  
' Touche Touche...'  
  
Bulma stepped foreword in the room and gathered an energy blast in her hand. She aimed in around the room. "FEEL MY WRATH!" She yelled, maniacly.  
  
Smoke filled the room. There left one HUGE 7 foot spider. And its target....her. Bulma screamed for Kami to help her.  
  
:::Blast it!:::  
  
' I-I can't move '  
  
:::MOVE STUPID!:::  
  
' Geesh...I can't believe my consiouns just called me stupid....'  
  
Bulma gather an attack, "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
A blue blast emitted from her hands and made spider guts go everywhere.  
  
'EWW!'  
  
:::Your not dying...:::  
  
' I'm covered in spider guts! I'd rather die! '  
  
:::Idiot...:::  
  
She walked to the next door to be seeing her own self. She looked at her fake self...it wasn't a mirror. And the person had their back turned away from her.  
  
"Identify yourself!" Bulma demanded.  
  
The girl turned around and smiled, "I'm Bulma."  
  
"Are NOT! I AM!" Bulma argued.  
  
"No you're not," Fake Bulma said, cruelly.  
  
Bulma lunged at....herself? Thus began a catfight. She scratched the other girls cheek, same done to her. Who would win?  
  
The real Bulma of course! She sent her...look-a-like to a wall. Then that look-a-like turned into a pig...  
  
"A pig...?" Bulma laughed.  
  
The pig brushed himself off. He said, "The name's Oolong."  
  
"So how did you look like me?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"I'm a shape shifter," He explained.  
  
"Okay...so turn into a...hammer!" Bulma challenged.  
  
The man-er pig shrugged and turned into a hammer.  
  
Bulma grabbed the hammer and then smashed it against a wall. "Ouch!" It complained. Bulma rolled her eyes, "Fine change back. You're no fun."  
  
"Peh."  
  
"Shut up and help me get out of this place," Bulma ordered.  
  
"As long as you don't mention bacon. It really makes me sick," Oolong said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah piggy pork." She taunted.  
  
Bulma pulled the next door open to see a BIG dinosaur...it looked like it was a T-Rex that could fly. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "IS this it?"  
  
The dinosaur laughed cruelly, "Hahaha!"  
  
"Can you talk!?" She asked.  
  
"Stupid saiyan. Of course," It said.  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Bulma growled, as she clenched her fists.  
  
She charged at the dinosaur, only to be stopped in midair. Her eyes widened. She couldn't move and the dinosaur hadn't even touched her.  
  
"Wha?" Bulma said.  
  
"Magic...Oh yeah...the Jajajins gave me magic. They have magic themselves. So you can't defeat me!" The dinosaur laughed.  
  
Oolong cowered in the corner. Bulma's head jerked to where he was. She glared at him and mouthed, 'Help me or I'll make you into pork!'  
  
Oolong could only nod as he changed into a 7 foot hammer and smashed onto the dinosaurs foot. Bulma was instantly released and the dinosaur was thrashing madly.  
  
Bulma yelled, "AHH!"  
  
She let out a ki blast that made the dinosaur fall unconsions. Bulma sighed in relief. Oolong changed back into a pig.  
  
"Where's the thanks?" Oolong asked.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Thanks porky."  
  
Oolong glared, "Hmph."  
  
She walked out the next door to see.........  
  
***  
  
Vegeta entered the room and growled. ' Too bright! ' He hated seeing such bright light. It really hurt his eyes. He walked into a wall and fell.  
  
"Damn it!" He yelled.  
  
Vegeta got back up and went blindly to the next door. He reached the other door and rubbed his eyes. He thought, ' That wasn't too hard...now what's in....AHHHH! '  
  
There were pink rats EVERYWHERE. About 40...And there was a unicycle right near him when he entered. Vegeta rubbed his eyes, ' They're not here! '  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that they were looking at him. He took a step...they took a step. Vegeta bit his lip, ' How am I supposed to get out of this one? '  
  
Vegeta made a dash for it, only to be scratched, bitten, and dragged to where he started in the room. He gulped, ' They won't let me through! '  
  
He tried to blast them away, but magic stopped it. Veggie-boy growled. He took notice of the unicycle beside him. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Vegeta remembered his dream. He had finally defeated the rats by...riding the unicycle across the other side, they didn't move when he had done that...would he risk it.  
  
That was only his choice. Vegeta grabbed the unicycle and went on it. He put his arms out to keep his balance. He traveled across the room. Nothing moved.  
  
He let out a deep breath. "I'm halfway..." Then near the left side of the room was sound. It was...It was...himself...like when Bulma had taped it during his sleep!  
  
The tape played, "Not the pink rats! NOOO!"  
  
It kept playing it over and over. Then he saw the rats laughing. ' Don't laugh! ' Vegeta thought. He ignored all the noise...and made it across the room...  
  
He was transported to a different room without the unicycle. He glanced around. It was dark and there was a huge red, shiny button.  
  
A smile grazed his face. He loved buttons! Red, shiny, blue, any color, as long as it was a shiny button. He strode over to the button.  
  
His eyes darted from side to side...He grinned evilly and his tail pressed the button. His eyes widened. Everywhere there was....was....was....was....was....was....was a bunny?  
  
Vegeta's head went a bit to the side. He rolled his eyes, "It's a stupid bunny."  
  
As if the bunny heard this it reached twenty feet. Vegeta jusr gawked, "Y- You know I didn't mean it! Just jokin!...right?"  
  
It growled and hopped evilly....to him. Vegeta ran across the room and lunged into the door.  
  
When he sat up he saw.......  
  
*  
  
Bulma saw.....Vegeta sitting down as if he had just gotten out, Goku munching on a candy bar, and the Jajajin that had made them do this.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta saw....Bulma as she just came out, a pig, Kakarott eating...as usual...and the Jajajin that had told them to get in the stupid rooms.  
  
"Hey Veggie!" Bulma greeted as she walked up to him. She stopped then smiled, "Is something wrong...?"  
  
Vegeta didn't know how bad he looked. He looked as if he saw a million ghosts. And he was VERY pale. He gulped and blinked, realizing where he was.  
  
He mumbled, "P-Pink rats, bunny, button, here." He kept repeating it.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't that bad...come'on!"  
  
Vegeta blinked again. He looked around and blushed. He just realized what he'd said. He thought, ' What had become of me?! I'm a bumbling idiot! '  
  
"Oh hey guys!" Goku greeted as he got up.  
  
"Hey." They both said in unison.  
  
The Jajajin stepped foreword, "My name is Oll. Congratulations...you have completed your task."  
  
"Aren't you mad at us? Vegeta," Bulma shot a glare at Vegeta, "he killed your friend."  
  
The Jajajin laughed and said, "Don't worry about him. He's in the hospital room. He'll be fine."  
  
"Was this a set up?!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Don't get upset. It was to test your abilities. And I'm glad you surpassed with straight A's," Oll said.  
  
"Whatever. Just give us the dragonball," Bulma said.  
  
They walked through numerous passages before they came upon a hidden room with the dragonball just sitting there. They all grew grins and raced for it.  
  
"Yes!" Bulma said.  
  
*  
  
After staying there for a couple of days, just to eat, and pack up their supplies they went into their ship and said their goodbyes.  
  
"BYE!" They shouted in unison and headed to the ship.  
  
They placed it next to the one Bulma had found in her father's lab on Earth. They glowed orangeish and were pretty awesome to say the least. They now had the 4 and the 5 star ball.  
  
What would happen next time?  
  
!~!  
  
Next time they run out of fuel...why do the people on the planet say the opposite of what they mean...? Anyway please Review if you're reading this. I'd appreciate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	10. Low Fuel

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Alright?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch10-Low Fuel  
  
  
  
  
  
( Converting the opposite of what they say to what they actually mean )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LOW FUEL!" The computer voice beeped loudly.  
  
Bulma woke up and threw the covers off. Her pjs were blue with small yellow ducks on them. She went into the control room and found the source. Her eyes widened. Fuel was practically gone.  
  
"Kuso!" She cursed and her fingers grazed over the panel.  
  
"Computer, where is the closest fuel-providing planet?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Appoximately one half an hour away," It said.  
  
"Computer, will we be able to make it there in time before the ship goes out on us?"  
  
"Yes." It stated flaty.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief, "What is the name of this planet?"  
  
"Kinmelain," It said.  
  
"Give me further details about this planet," Bulma ordered.  
  
A screen appeared with the green looking planet.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, this planet's people are called Kinmelainsjins. They can be mostly nice and are pretty kind. But they also have their faults like other races."  
  
"Go on," She commanded.  
  
"The Kinmelainjins are a very difficult race. They speak every single language. Even saiyanjin language. But ......But...."  
  
"But what!" Bulma spar out angrily.  
  
"But they say everything opposite," The computer explained.  
  
She got interested, "What do you mean? Like if they tried to compliment me they'd say I was ugly instead of pretty?"  
  
"Precisely," It said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The computer seemed to shrug.  
  
"Okay, then. Do the people that land have to speak backwards too?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No. They understand what others say, but don't realize what they say," The computer said.  
  
Bulma could only nod as she started searching mostly about the planet.  
  
** 30 minutes later**  
  
The ship landed hard on the Kinmelains surface. Goku and Vegeta had gotten dressed already and ready when they noticed they had landed.  
  
"Is there a Dragonball on this planet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No. We need fuel. And this planet provides it," Bulma informed him.  
  
But she had forgotten the most important part of the planet. They spoke the opposite of everything. What would little Veggie think?  
  
"Do we have the money?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Money? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. I brought loads of money with us. So, um, hold on," Bulma said as she rushed to get it.  
  
Bulma came back with about a bag full of money.  
  
"Alright, let's go," Bulma instructed as they flew after her.  
  
They spotted the closest town. The people here were ...brown... there eyes were brown..hair was brown...brown everywhere on them. Even hair.  
  
They stopped Bulma walked up to a man...er...what she thought was a man and started to ask something to where fuel was.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir?" Bulma tried to get attention.  
  
"No?" The guys said. He meant... ( yes ) ~Remember I told you that they spoke the opposite and ( ) is what they actially mean!~  
  
"Could you tell me where the closest ship fuel is?" Bulma asked, nicely.  
  
"No! It's not in the next town to the right of here," He said. ( Yes. It is in the town right of here )  
  
"Thank you sir!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"That was trouble," He said. Which meant...( No trouble at all )  
  
Vegeta's mouth was hanging to the ground. He thought, ' What the Hell?! He said it was not! And then he said no...I don't understand!!!!!!! ' ~I think it's really funny when Veggie freaks out~  
  
Goku seemed to understand though. But this was because he was weird and always thought positive. Making most of the words positive... ~Goku is REALLy weird, idn't he?~  
  
Bulma and the two took off into the sky to go get some fuel. They landed into the next town and Bulma went to ask someone else where it was.  
  
"Ma'am?" Bulma got the...lady's attention.  
  
"It's not nice to see you, dear," She said. ( Nice to see you, dear )  
  
"Do you know where the cloesest ship fuel place is? My ship needs some fuel..."  
  
"I don't know! It isn't about a mile from here, okay? It doesn't have a sign that says, ' FUEL SHOP. ' You don't got that do you?" The lady explained. It means ( I know. It's about a mile from here. The sign says, 'FUEL SHOP.' Did you get that? )  
  
"Yes, thank you, ma'am," Bulma said as she started to levitate a bit.  
  
Vegeta blinked several times, ' Am I hearing things?! No it can't be...Am I scarred or something! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I heard them say the opposite of things....WWWHHHHHYYYY?????!!!!! '  
  
Goku and Bulma understood everything. Goku is just weird and Bulma knew why they spoke that way. Vegeta just was in ihs own thoughts.They flew to the Fuel shop and walked in.  
  
A man with grease on him greeted them, "What three ugly little children." (What three cute little kids.)  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta felt as if he was gonna have a heart attack, ' I'm not ugly! I'm the prince of the saiyans! What madness do these beings speak??!! '  
  
Goku just stood there, looking stupid, with his stupid grin. How Vegeta despised his stupidness. Vegeta sighed, flustered.  
  
"The sooner we get off this planet, the better," Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"We were wondering if you had any fuel for our ship. We have some money. So how much?" Bulma said.  
  
"We have fuel. It will not be transported by someone tomorrow," He said. ( We do not have fuel. It will be delievered by someone tomorrow. )  
  
She turned to her friends, "Okay, we'll have to stay at our ship or something for tonight. The fuel will be delievered tomorrow. So we'll stay at the spaceship.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Vegetea wailed and flew out the door, far far away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked.  
  
"I think he's mentally ill. Veggie-boy is always freaky," Bulma said as she laughed.  
  
They flew away and found Vegeta's ki. He was rocking back and forth, like a real mental case. Bulma's eyes widened. Goku just mimicked Bulma.  
  
Bulma approached him, "Uh, Vegeta?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"What is wrong with him?"  
  
"YOU WANT TO KNOW? WELL I HEAR PEOPLE SAY THE OPPOSITE OF THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY SAID I WAS UGLY! I AM A PRINCE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT! AND YOU TWO SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THEM!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!" Prince Vegeta screamed at them.  
  
Bulma tried to keep a straight face, but failed and burst into fits of laughter. Goku scratched his head and thought, ' Did I miss something? All I hear is my ears ringing. '  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes, "Come on 'Geta! I forgot to tell you! How silly of me! Kinmelainsjins speak the opposite of everything!"  
  
Vegeta growled and lunged at Bulma. He was totally unaware of anything. Goku's head stopped ringing and he lunged for Vegeta........but missed.  
  
Bulma was pinned to the ground with Vegeta on top of her. ~Not what you perves are thinking!~  
  
She was choking, "V-Vegggggeta!"  
  
Vegeta tightened the hold on her neck. This wasn't funny any more. Bulma started crying with tears running down her cheeks. Goku was scrambling to get up. She was crying, but Vegeta didn't notice.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku yelled, seriously, and lunged at him. Vegeta fell off of Bulma and was pinned against the ground in a death-threat-from-Goku-manner.  
  
Bulma kept coughing and then backed up to a tree, sort of sitting. She out her head between her knees with a scared expression all over her face.  
  
She thought, ' It hurt!!! Vegeta could have killed me if Goku hadn't saved me! I didn't mean not to tell him! I forgot! And now I hurt!!!!!!!! '  
  
Goku growled, "Vegeta! Get a hold of yourself!" This didn't get his attention. "PRINCE Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta looked at his surroundings and asked, "What are you doing Kakarott?!"  
  
Goku didn't loosen or tighten his death hold. He said, "You almost killed Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku let go. He looked around and saw Bulma crying against a tree. Vegeta remembered now. He thought, ' Oh my Kami...'  
  
Bulma had stopped crying and the pain had subsided. But it hurt her that Vegeta had actually done that. It wasn't very nice at all.  
  
"B-Bulma?" Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta, "Go 'way stupid."  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I was just mad and all," Vegeta apologized.  
  
"A-Are you sure, Veg?" Bulma sniffled.  
  
Vegeta made her stand and hugged her, in a friendly way. "Positive."  
  
This cheered Bulma up immensly. Bulma parted from Vegeta and caught sight of Goku. He was leaning up against a tree...  
  
She grinned and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Son-kun!"  
  
Goku grinned and they headed back to the ship. They had forgave and forgot. That night they had slept peacefully.  
  
*  
  
NEXT morning they woke up in their spaceship beds and went out of bed. Vegeta and Goku had fought over who had the first showerm but Bulma had swiftly gotten past them and took one first. Then the other two took theres.  
  
"Let's go. Um, actually your two can stay here. Alright? I don't want you, Vegeta, to get mental again. So I'll be back soon! See ya!" Bulma said as she took off.  
  
"Hmph. Mental...me? Impossible," Vegeta growled.  
  
"But didn't yesterday you two...oh forget it..." Goku mumbled.  
  
WHEN Bulma arrived with the capsule fuel she filled it up, that would last a long time. And she had bought several other fuel storage capsules.  
  
"Alright. Let's go to the next planet," Bulma said as she put in the cordinates. "It should take a week to get there."  
  
"How long will we have to search for more Dragonballs...I hope it's not long..I don't want to be too long on this ship with two bakas," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta," Bulma ordered.  
  
"I don't have to shut up. I'm the Prince of The Saiyans," Vegeta smirked smugly.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes. Thus another fight had begun.........  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
A/N: Please Review. So what'll happen next time? Hmmm...no hints! MWAHAHA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


	11. The 3rd Dragonball

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z/GT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Trouble-Making Trio~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ch11-The third Dragonball  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The three have two dragonballs. The 4 star and 5 star ones. Please review if you're reading.  
  
Goku: 11  
  
Vegeta: 11  
  
Bulma:8  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta and the other two had finished sparring on the ship when the computer voice said, "We will be arriving to the next planet in twenty minutes." They walked over to the screen to learn about the planet.  
  
"What is the planet called?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Prince," Vegeta smirked when the computer said that, "it is called Remnas. The Remnasjins look much like saiyans, except they don't have tails. And they ALL have bright hair."  
  
"Bright hair? Like mine?" Bulma asked as her hand went through her blue hair.  
  
"Almost, but a bit brighter. Such as yellow, bright green, bright blue, pinks-" Pink. Yuck. "And a lot of bright colors."  
  
"Um, so anything else we should know?" Goku asked.  
  
"They are strong fighters and despise other races. They are REALLY strong. The third strongest race in the universe apart from Koldjins and Saiyans." It said.  
  
"What other information?" Bulma asked.  
  
"None found," The computer said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma yelled. "This isn't good. We need to know about these planets. Okay when we arrive stay clear of the Remnasjins. They're strong and all. I don't know if we can take a whole army of thousands of them. So don't make trouble." She looked at Vegeta when she said that.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta questioned when she said that to HIM.  
  
"Well, 'Prince' 'Geta. We don't wanna cause havek. And YOU usually cause it," She said.  
  
"Do not! It's Kakarott! He is the one that makes mistakes!" Vegeta argued.  
  
"True," Bulma shrugged, "but you never know. AND you might say a smart ass comment to them that will get them mad. SO don't speak a word."  
  
"Fine," Both muttered. She smiled contently.  
  
WHEN the ship came on it, they were greeted by a yellowish planet. They squinted at the brightness of it. They groaned.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Vegeta growled as they stepped out. It was way too bright.  
  
"Be quiet Vegeta. I'm searching for any close kis," Bulma hissed.  
  
Goku said, "There really far away...to the east."  
  
Bulma groaned, "They're right near the dragonball. I guess we might meet some. Just don't say anything stupid."  
  
"That'll be hard for Kakarott," Vegeta said as he smirked.  
  
"What?" Goku asked stupidly.  
  
"Quiet you two. Just don't say something stupid! Got it?! Good!!!" Bulma growled.  
  
They flew and ended up being stopped by a blonde headed kid with sparkling blue eyes. He looked really nice. Not to mention cute.  
  
"Um, hello," He said.  
  
"Hi," The three said in unison.  
  
"My name's Luke. I'm 9. Who are you? I've never seen anyone with dark hair," He said, pointing to Vegeta and Goku.  
  
Bulma explained, "We're saiyans."  
  
The boys eyes widened, "I heard that Frieza destroyed their race. And you don't look like a saiyan." He said to Bulma.  
  
"I guess you could call me discolored. I have a tail," Bulma informed him, "I'm Bulma. 8 years old. This is Goku he's 11," Bulma pointed to Goku. "And this is Prince Vegeta...of the saiyans. He's 11."  
  
Luke smiled, "You're a Prince?! So am I! I'm Prince Luke of the Remnasjins. I just went for a flight."  
  
"You seem a bit nice..."Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm not mean like the rest of my race. But I am REALLY strong," Luke smiled.  
  
Vegeta seemed to nod, "You are wearing royal armor. So you must be a Prince."  
  
Bulma seemed to blush when she looked directly at Luke. She thought, ' He's really cute. Blonde hair and blue eyes really make him cute...'  
  
Luke thought, ' The blue saiyan, Bulma, seems really nice...not to mention really pretty. Too bad she's probably not staying long.... '  
  
Bulma ignored her thoughts and pulled out her dragonball with the 5 stars. "Excuse me? Have you seen something like this?"  
  
Luke nodded, "Hai. I have one of those! It's at the palace, though. I can get it for you. It's part of the palace's treasure. But they won't mind."  
  
"REALLY?! Thank you, Luke. We'll stay here. Except we'll be on the ground," Bulma said, gleefully.  
  
Luke only smiled...there was something to the smile that made Bulma uneasily. He said, "Alright. Just wait...right here. Okay?"  
  
He flew off into the distance. Leaving the others like sitting ducks, waiting for their food...something like that. Goku had a serious expression on his face.  
  
Goku said, "Bulma. I don't trust him."  
  
"Why not? He seems nice," Bulma pointed out.  
  
"I don't know...it's just something about him. I don't trust anyone on this planet. It makes me feel uncomfortable," Goku said.  
  
Vegeta shrugged, "I kinda feel it to, but it's probably nothing. Let's just sit down."  
  
They leaned against a tree, shoulder to shoulder with Bulma in the middle. Bulma felt a bit uneasy too, but she put her trust into the boy. Why shouldn't she?  
  
They yawned and a voice could be heard. And they sensed about 30 kis around them. Vegeta and the other two jumped up, readily.  
  
Luke came out with the most evil face a kid could give you. He laughed in their faces, "What's wrong? You should know not to trust every race."  
  
Goku gave an I-told-you-so expression to Vegeta and Bulma. 70 soldiers came from their hiding places. Luke just kept smirking.  
  
"Soldiers. Grab them," Luke snapped.  
  
The trio leaned back to back, ready to take them on. Luke chuckled.  
  
"Don't you get it, saiyans? You're no match for the thirty most strongest Remnasjins in the whole universe! We Remnasjins have much in common with your race, though. Strong. Power. But we don't get defeated by a lizard."  
  
The three raged into battle. Of cours they couldn't win. This race was very strong. And these 70 were VERY VEry strong. If they were older then they could defeat them.  
  
25 soldiers took Goku 20 took on Bulma. And 25 more battled Vegeta. There were too many attacks from the sides that they couldn't be defeated. So the dynamic trio ended up beaten up, on the ground.  
  
Luke smirked, "Get them and bring them to the castle. Then put them in cells. They can be good of use. Saiyans are very strong. And proud." He added with another smirk.  
  
The trio were engulfed in blackness as they fell unconsiouns.  
  
*  
  
When they woke up they felt really bruised. They were in a cell And if they touched the bars, then they'd be shocked with more than a million volts of electricity.  
  
"G-Goku?" Bulma stuttered as a cold draft blew. And she had no energy to make warm with ki.  
  
"Bulma? Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.  
  
Bulma crawled over to Goku and and sat in his lap. Goku didn't mind though. It was friendly to both of them. After all they were best friends, so was Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta woke up and sat next to Goku, leaning against the wall. Bulma noticed this and then went onto his lap. Vegeta didn't mind.  
  
Bulma snuggled up to him. It felt a bit more than friendship, but thy didn't notice. They're just kids. Bulma had started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to drag you into this," Bulma cried.  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. We woulda died on Earth anyway," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it. You gave us hope," Vegeta said as she started to relax against him. Goku smiled to himself. Seeing his two best friends were the best thing he could ever have.  
  
Goku then said, "I wonder how ChiChi is doing in heaven..."  
  
"You still have a crush, don't you?" Bulma teased.  
  
"N-No!" Goku denied.  
  
Bulma sighed, "You don't have to protest against it. I know you like her. And you're not just hungry about her food y'know."  
  
' How can they read me so easily? ' Goku thought.  
  
They heard voices...  
  
"-saiyans?"  
  
"-yes father!" It sounded like Luke and probably his father.  
  
"-what did you get them for?!"  
  
"-I only wanted to use them for work! And the Prince of them is-"  
  
"-Prince?! The Prince of the saiyans?! We have an alliance with the saiyans! If we have their Prince then this could mean trouble!"  
  
"-sorry...."  
  
"-you better be! We need to give us their help! If you're King then you do not want to go against the saiyans! They're strong!"  
  
"-but dad! They're race is extinct!"  
  
"-not all of them! SO RELEASE THEM OR YUO'LL GET A PUNISHMENT! AND HEAL THEM!"  
  
"-yes dad."  
  
Goku, Veggie, and Bulma listened and they sighed in big relief. Bulma said, "I didn't know you had an alliance with them."  
  
"I didn't know either. My father doesn't tell me everything..." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Luke came in with a mad expression. He noticed all of their positions and raised an eyebrow at the three of them.  
  
He said, "I didn't think you'd have any energy to even scoot. I guess you guys are REALLY strong. Anway, you're lucky you guys have an alliance with us. Now get up. You must have enough energy for that."  
  
They scurried up and were led to the healing tank room.  
  
"I didn't know you guys have rejuvenation tanks," Bulma said.  
  
Luke shrugged, "We got the technology from you saiyans. Now get in."  
  
ONE HOUR later they were led out and given new clothes. It had armor without the shoulder blades. They were mostly all royal blue.  
  
"Thanks you, your highness," Bulma said as she bowed to the King.  
  
"No problem kids. I'll make sure my son knows more about our alliances. Do you need anymore armor? We have plenty," The King said.  
  
"No thank you. We have a lot on the ship," Bulma said.  
  
"My son said you needed this..." The King said as he held up the 6 star ball.  
  
"Oh! Yes please!" Goku grinned.  
  
The King smiled and threw it over to Vegeta.  
  
"Good luck to you, young Prince," King Luke said.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Vegeta said politely, getting the iciness from his voice away.  
  
They flew back to the ship in a happy manner. They all sighed and walked into the ship ready to face the next challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!~!  
  
  
  
Review please! I'd be really happy if you did!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Speedy- 


End file.
